


Art inspired by You show me yours

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by You show me yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/gifts), [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Show Me Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927994) by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes). 



There fanfiction that can restore your spirits , You Show Me Yours by Endingthemes ! It's light , funny, sexy.  
It is a story of texting that does not get to the right recipient.

This fanart shows the last chapter ( be careful spoliers below! ) . 

Erik comes to understand that Charles was his anonymous correspondent . I love their last Texting, all this scene is charming.

Little explanation for the second drawing : in the scene that follows the two lovers find themselves lying on the couch. In the original text they are not naked BUT I wanted to draw Charles's cute little ass ( we hear a lot about it in this story !) and the sexy torso of Erik ... sooooooo....they're naked SORRY !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150525073528947777.jpg.html)

And a little sketch, not exactly the same posture, finally I wanted that you can see Erik's face.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150525073528651786.jpg.html)


End file.
